Computer programming environments can expose limitations of the environments and interfaces to other programming environments. Often, an interface between one programming environment to another programming environment may implement a subset of the functionality across the interface. In commercial programming products, the interface may be very complex and provide a high level of functionality.
In some cases, the functionality of the interface may not provide a specific function or capability precisely as desired. In such cases, a programmer may have very few options. One such option may be to write extensive amount of code to create a custom interface that re-implements the interface. In cases where the desired function is a slight variant in a very complex interface, the cost of implementing the desired function may be very high in terms of value for the amount of programming time.